


I'm a Scientia, you dick

by whythekwehnot



Series: SassNis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), SassNis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Iggy and Ardyn face off while Noct is unconscious after defeating Leviathan
Series: SassNis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I'm a Scientia, you dick

“I’d advise you against that, you know; the Kings of Yore don’t take kindly to the wrong people wearing the ring” Ardyn mocks. He was standing precariously close to Noctis, the dagger he had just held against the Prince’s throat still in his hand.

“Like I care what a load of dead and buried rulers think, now do shut up.” Ignis retorts.

Ardyn opens his mouth to reply, closing it again as he watches the bespectacled man slide the Ring of the Lucii on to his left hand. “Oh, what fun this’ll be.” He waits, smirking as Ignis gasps and yells in pain; his body being engulfed in purple flames. His jaw drops as Ignis stands up straight a moment later, no longer making sounds of pain and his eyes glowing with the strength of the Lucii.

Ignis glares at Ardyn,  _ this irritating, rude fool needs a slap,  _ he thinks to himself. “Listen here, if you think you’re going out-sass  _ me _ , you’ve walked into the wrong city. Now I suggest you piss off, because I’m not afraid to fight you to protect Noct; the old Kings have lent me their power, I can and I will defeat you. You can go scurrying back under whatever rock you emerged from for all I care.” He rants at the red head.

“Ugh, modern language is so tiresome, I don’t want  _ you,  _ whoever you are. Our dear Noctis here has that honour.  _ Fight me?  _ Oh no, that just won’t do.” Ardyn replies in his lilting voice, sarcasm dripping from every word, as he brought the dagger up to face, almost like he was inspecting it.

“Do you  _ ever  _ shut up? This isn’t a battle of words, darling; now, back away or face my wrath.” Ignis warns him. His patience is wearing thin and he can feel the power of the Lucii still coursing through his body, the strength starting to fade ever so slightly.

Ignis watches as Ardyn rolls his eyes in response; so he leans forward slightly and starts to run towards the cloaked man, utterly bored of his antics. Ignis warps the final few steps, surprising himself with the ecstasy that streams through his mind at the sensation of warping and attacks Ardyn, pulling his spelldaggers out of the armiger. Ardyn easily blocks and sidesteps the attack, casting dark magic on Ignis; the two men dance around each other, neither one gaining the upper hand until Ignis sees an opening when Ardyn half-turns away from him. He warps forward, shooting out one dagger to use as a warp point and impaling Ardyn with other dagger, inserting it directly between his ribs.

Ignis warps a safe distance away to watch him remove the dagger with glee in his eyes. “Did I warn you or did I not warn you? You may be powerful and old but I’m a Scientia, you dick; we have served as advisors and strategists to the crown for hundreds of years. Maybe next time I see you, you’ll stop being a fool and do as you’re bloody told. Now do be a beaut and leave Altissia before I kick your arse out of here.” Ignis waves him away, wiggling his fingers patronisingly with a small smirk on his face. Ardyn staggers in pain, ripping the blade out of his ribcage with a gasp.

Ardyn stalks away, like a coeurl with his tail between his legs, allowing Iggy to warp back to where Noct was lying on the ground, unconscious. “Noct…” Ignis pulls the ring off his finger, collapsing to the ground next to Noctis; he was struggling to remain conscious when he heard Gladio and Prompto yelling his name. “Forgive me..”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments welcome. 
> 
> Twitter: @_Shell_Fire


End file.
